Syinter Seastar
Syinter Seastar is the son of Adawulf Sea-Born and Shiera Seastar. He was in the College of Winterhold for a time, until he was expelled. He appears in The New Kingdoms. Early LifeCategory:Ash SpawnCategory:DemigodsCategory:College of WinterholdCategory:MagesCategory:NordsCategory:Characters As a child, Syinter was disciplined by his mother, his half-siblings and the other Sea Mares. He was often hit when he challenged or disagreed with his mother and was often brutally abused. He was always the one who disagreed with piracy, but never theft. One of his only friends was his half-brother Gunnar Skalla. He was never considered a Nord like his mother. When he came of age, his mother taught him the magic she had been taught by Daerch, a Telvanni mage and several other arcane masters. Events Later OnCategory:Males Time as one of Rolph's Crew After being shipwrecked near Jehanna when a Sea Mare ship was boarded, Syinter was saved by a merchant named Rolph Spicer. The Merchant recruited him on to his crew, where Syinter would unload cargo for the ship at ports. He was with Rolph during the time his mother's death, which lead him to believe the Imperials were still allies. When the ashstorms started in the event known as Vulcan's Rage, The Laughing Spicer sunk near Blacklight. The crew that made it ashore was eventually found by Erikur, The Pirate Lord. He was about to kill them all when he saw a familiar face in Syinter. He traveled with them until they met with a Sea Mare ship owned by Gunnar Skalla. Gunnar then took him away to the College of Winterhold. College of Winterhold After completing initiation into the College, Syinter began taking some classes, and almost instantly was recognized as a prodigy. He was considered a top student, and was able to grasp advanced subjects in mere minutes. This pleased him, as he was always seen as an amateur in magic. Eventually, Syinter found out about his father and what he had done before. This lead him to drinking, which got him in a love triangle between himself, Fanari, and Annalyse. Eventually after planting a copy of the Eldergleam in the Illinalta for Annalyse, she gave him one of the Bleeding Heart Swords. Fanari and Anna fought over him shortly after. Soon after that, Corvus Lazarus visited him and almost completed the rite of Tranquility, making Syinter emotionless, weak, and corrupted. He was never truly healed, and was eventually mind wiped of his memories of both Anna and Fanari. The Ash Pit and the CrossroadsCategory:Kagrenan Eventually the college returned him to his father against his will. This made Syinter bitter, but he had nowhere else to go. Vulcan later sent his son into the Ash Pit so he could be trained for eight years in politics, courtship, leadership, and war. In addition to that he spent centuries in The Crossroads. This changed Syinter drastically. Later Life After being made the Jarl of Dawnstar, he chose to follow Lily into Eden to fight Father. His motivation to do so was to try to get back into the College, but eventually he fell in love with Fanari Nikulson again. When his memories were returned to him by his father, Syinter tried his best to win back the heart of Fanari. Eventually he did, but had to leave for a long period of time to try and get rid of his mental condition. In his time away, Fanari gave birth to his daughter Sylvia. Gallery Syinter Seastar.png|Syinter as a teenager SyinterGeneralArmor.jpg|Syinter in his General Armor Category:House Dagoth